The deposition of metal layers is an important aspect of semiconductor device fabrication. For instance, the fabrication of bonding surfaces over integrated circuits (IC) typically includes the deposition of metal layers by electroplating, or electrochemical deposition (ECD) The ECD process typically involves placing a semiconductor substrate having a plurality of ICs on its surface into a single-chambered ECD system and applying a voltage between an anode and cathode of the system.